The Danger - The Enemy Series
by LoopyHoopz14
Summary: [SIDE STORY THAT TAKES PLACE DURING THE ENEMY SERIES] Alana Meyers is a fourteen year old student, hiding out to survive from the ones that are diseased. She's a bully and really doesn't like the idea of teamwork from otherwise, but when she steps out into the real world, she's going to have to try and force herself to grow up.


**A/N: It's been a mighty while since I've actually been on this website. Hopefully it's still alive.**

 **If not, I got Quotev to back me up. Speaking of which, I should also put this on that website as well.**

 **Anyways, currently I am re-reading The Enemy Series before I read the last book** **yes i haven't read it yet** **and finish everything all together. I got until Christmas. My progress?**

 **Finished The Dead today. Ahhhhhh the feels!**

 **So I decided to think of things as you do, and decided to make my own one. A side story, I guess. Some notes before you start reading (if you haven't already)**

 ***Until stated otherwise, this will be a all OC story, with little to no contact with the canon characters. Canon characters may be introduced later into the story, but for now: nada nada.  
*This WILL have spoilers in it (apart from the last book, but by the time this chapter comes out I may have already read it), so if you are still reading the first book or so, I highly recommended clicking off this now and read the whole series before coming back. Though, I guess if this has caught your attention, the minimum should be the third book (The Fear).  
*I do live in England, but I don't _exactly_ live in London (about a hour away actually), so if anything is incorrect in this I do apologize. If it really does bother you then please do tell me and I'll be sure to edit it.**

 **Anyways, I've bored you enough. Let's get this started!**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

South Hampstead High School was a private school for girls around the ages of seven to eighteen. It is told to have a very good standard in education and always seems to "Aspire to Achieve". Girls that attended the school were well behaved, hence why it was a school that parents were eager to get their daughters into. The school was always very welcoming, opening their gates with open arms.

Though, now that last sentence would be strange. Because five weeks ago, the school stopped opening gates. Five weeks ago, they closed them. Five weeks after they were closed, they were still closed. It didn't feel as if they were going to be opened again.

When the students who were well enough to come into school entered the building, the staff were told to go into emergency lock down in order to prevent any outside attacks from getting into the school. To keep out those that were dangerous, sick, hungry. Which is quite funny, because everyone over the age of fourteen were infected by the unknown disease and were told to be a threat to anyone under that age. The staff were stupid, they thought that they were safe from the disease due to the high status they held working at this school. Strange, a school known for it's intelligence having stupidity in it. That would be considered irony, correct?

Even with the current circumstances, the teachers still taught the students inside the building. They didn't let them leave, but they did let them call their parents. You could try and guess how that went. As the days went off, the teachers- and students older than fourteen that had been well enough to come in when the school decided to go on lock down- had started to shown symptoms of the disease, and everyone knew that they were going to become like one of them. But it wasn't like they could escape with access to the room to deactivated the lock down, so of course they were scared. The kinder teachers let themselves out in order to not harm the kids, though. They said something about going someplace safer, but the older kids could see through the lie. Some other teachers had no where to go, really, so they just locked themselves in a room when they got the disease and presumably rotted there. The rest of them- the more stricter ones- were more set on the fact that they weren't like the others. All the students saw it, so in the end they had to make shelter in a room so they weren't in danger. As for the students that were over fourteen... Well, they couldn't go out because they were students, so they were either left out of the shelter to defend for themselves or got killed by already sickened teachers.

Everyone over the age of fourteen at the school had gotten the disease two weeks ago.

Everyone over the age of fourteen at the school had become one of them around two weeks ago.

But, the past doesn't exactly matter, correct? If everyone looked at the past, their arm would have been teared off before they even knew it. So, everyone needs to think in the present, and maybe into the future if they really wanted to be that deep. They say it's survival of the fittest, and that's fairy true, but in order to truly survive, you have to become the main character. The main character who is brave, strong, smart, and saves the princess (or prince, I'm not going to gender base here) at the end of the day. Or, in this case, the group that they are protecting. It's really about becoming a leading and leading others to victory.

Well, most people don't start out as main characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Princess of South Hampstead High School**

One stuffy classroom could only hold a certain amount of kids. Which is why it's fairly possible that there might be other kids in other classrooms, even though I said they made shelter in **a** room. But as far as scavenging went, they had not seen any other classroom with kids. Everyone presumed they were dead.

The classroom that the girls wedged themselves into was small, and was used especially for special need kids. Or, disabled kids. If could only really fit around ten people at max. There were actually twelve of them- there was once fifteen- sleeping there, considering height and size. They were all different ages and sizes and heights, each holding some strange ability or whatnot.

One of the girls is our 'main character' of this story. I say that because she doesn't really show any quirks of a main character, but that's what makes a story interesting, right? Alana Meyers is a fourteen year old student who is known to come from a well known and high class family. The Meyers family are known for their business, and as well as their ability to hold enough power that could make a big company go bankrupt. Alana took this backstory for granted, having a twisted personality that made students beg at her feet in fear of her getting her parents to sue them. Some did actually follow her out of pure interest in her, but most were for other reasons. Popularity was a... Popular, one. She seemed to think too highly of herself, acting snobbish and not wanting anything to do with anyone beneath her unless they begged for her attention. As well as getting what she wanted she was also quite popular relationship wise. Does this sound Mary-Sue yet? Maybe. But due to going to a all girl's school, she never really involved herself around boys. Therefore, it was mostly bisexual and lesbian girls that had fancied her. She would normally then stamp- metaphorically- their head into the ground and make the rest of their year a living hell. Was she homophobic? Not really, she just did this for fun. In other words, she was a bully.

'But why are we following the story of a girl who's past life was to bully others?', I hear you ask. My answer?

You'll have to find out.

Though, the horrible smell of body odor is more important than telling you any reasons.

"Who the in the world thinks that personal hygiene isn't important?" Alana raised her voice, quite loudly, but not too loud so that she would attract any of those _things_. Using her thumb and index finger to cover up her nose, she looked around the room of girls in utter disgust. They only looked at her. Some went back to what they were doing, they were used to Alana's behavior and were too bored/tired to do anything about her. Some others her aged spoke up, though.

"Probably everyone?" a thin girl with long black hair named Lucy said to her, running her fingers through said hair to try and untangle and knots, "You do realize that we've been stuck in this room for two weeks."

Alana hadn't noticed that, actually. She couldn't be too bothered to keep track of the time.

"True though, none of us has had a bath for weeks as well, yeah? Not even you. You probably stink as well." a more bigger brown haired girl named Alexis pointed out, not fearing the high classed girl anymore after the outbreak. In fact, everyone had been slowly stepping up to her once her power was gone and she had no 'mummy and daddy' to back up her threats. Alana glared at her as she turned away, though when she knew no one was looking she pulled the collar of her navy blue jumper and sniffed at her armpit. She soon gave a face and reared out.

 _Disgusting._ She thought to herself, _Absolutely disgusting._

She crossed her arms and stared at the entrance that they used to go in and out to look for things to find. Board up the room, food, etc. One of those _things_ had been clawing on it a moment ago, but if seemed to have buggered off now.

 _Good riddance._

Alana didn't like being her. Especially not with people she didn't like. She wished she could be with her actually friends, Claudia and Audrey. They all had pushing people around, they were like a inseparable trio. Not anymore, though. Audrey got the disease because she was sixteen, and Claudia wasn't in the room with the her and the others. Alana just presumed that she was dead.

In her train of thought, she felt someone poke her shoulder. She wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone after the comment that Alexis had made, so at first she didn't say anything. But boy, were this person persistent, they just kept poking her until sat up straight, gained the self control to not yell at the girl and make noise, and then speak.

" **What** do you want?" she gritted through her teeth, turning towards the person poking her. Ah, her. The little girl was around nine, and had long golden locks and blue eyes, giving the kid a innocent look. She was popular with the older girls, who adored her and called her a 'cute little angel'. Alana had only talked to her once, and even she had to admit that she was pretty adorable. But, made no attempted to coy at her like the others.

The little girl twiddled her fingers, before speaking. "When will Mia be back?" Mia was her older sister, thirteen, and had gone off with the search party with included six other girls, excluding Mia. Alana didn't car much for Mia. She was just a follower of hers who generally did like her, but again, Alana had no interest.

"How would I know?"

"A-Aren't you her friend?"

"If you definition of 'friend' is a one sided thing, then sure, I am her friend. She'll probably be back soon or whatever. I honestly don't care. Go and play with your little doll or something." Alana stared back at the door and heard the footsteps of the small girl walk away from her. She seemed upset, but Alana didn't care. Never will, honestly. The only thing she does care about is one, her status as of now and how she can't get hardly anyone to do her bidding. And two, how much damage the world has taken outside of this school.

* * *

"We're baaaaaack!~"

The search party was back. The leader of it, Loretta, was seemingly happy about it. It made Alana perk her head up when she heard the cheerful tone. Alas, maybe she had brought back actual decent food for her majesty. Note sarcasm. Standing up, the medium brown haired girl approached the party, but couldn't even get to Loretta as she felt someone embrace her.

"Hiya Alana! We're back! Did you miss me?" the bright face of Mia, a short gingered hair thirteen year old looked up at the girl, a bright braced smile plastered on her. Alana only wriggled her nose, latching herself off of her.

"No."

"Not even in the slightest?"

"No, now excuse me while speak to Loretta."

"Oh, of course!" Mia moved out of the way and Alana strutted her way over to Loretta. For once, a smile was on the girl's face. However, it soon vanished when she saw that Loretta was empty handed.

"Alana, wassup?"

"Don't you 'wassup' me." Alana's tone was glinted with irritation. "Where is the food you brought back?" Loretta gave her a confused look.

"The what?"

"The food! Why else would you be smiling, you fool?!"

"Obviously because we didn't lose anyone today! Everyone came back in one piece~ No one devoured, no one injured! Isn't that something to be proud about?" Alana had every nerve in her body to lash out at her.

But she was tired. Tired of insulting people for one day.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Was all she said before sitting back in her chair and flipping her hair back, once again staring back at the door. She had only been doing that for a few moments before she heard pounding at the door, which made her squeal and jump in her seat. Seeing as she was sitting closest to the door, no one had noticed until she squealed, which alarmed them of the pounding at the doors.

"W-What was that?" 'cute little angel' asked, hugging her friend with a frightened look on her face. Mia had went over to hug her, a reassure her that everything was alright. Meanwhile, Lucy had looked at Loretta.

"You _said_ that no one got injured, nor killed, right?"

"Right!"

"Is that to say you didn't run into any of those _things_?"

"Yes! I mean, no. I mean-" Loretta was interrupted by louder pounding, and groans coming from outside. Alana at this point, was furious.

"It's obvious, isn't it? Your careless little red head self lead those inhuman pieces of trash to here!"

"Alana is right. You know this place isn't bordered up too well. If they keep going at it, they're going to break in and kill us all." Loretta smiled at Lucy's comment. Even in a situation like this, she still managed to smile.

"It's fine, we got fighters, don't we?"

"That won't matter if they outnumber us, pick us out one by one." a pixie haired cut girl named Mira piped up, lifted her head from her knees. Though she was still hugging them. "Nothing will matter. The disease hasn't been out for so long, hasn't it? They're more able and stronger. More smarted than ones that are more diseased. They'll be a bit more clever. And they're adults, right? They'll be more clever than us as well." as Mira finished, Alexis gave a sniff.

"It's alright. We don't need to rely on adults. Unlike _some_ of us." sirected at Alana, the girl gave a eye roll and crossed her arms.

"Says the girl who's girlfriend dumped her in order to beg me to be their's."

"Piss off, twat!"

"Ohhh, swearing are we? Not so high class for you. Of course, coming from someone who-" she stopped when Alexis lunged at her, though was soon stopped by a group of girls who had to hold her back. Alexis could be a fighter when she wanted to be, she had no problem knocking out a tooth or two. As the girls told her to lay off, Alana only gave a smirk of victory. And pure evil. Lucy only sighed, running a hand through her long hair yet again.

"Well, it's dark, so it's not like we can do anything about it. We'll just have to try and sleep it off."

* * *

 _Try and sleep it off, she said. Ignore the noises, she said. I'm a piece of trash left to be stepped on, she said._

Everyone else except for Alana seemed to have managed to get to sleep. On the other hand, Alana was always interrupted by the noise outside. They had stopped pounding on the door, but they were still out there. She could hear their heavy footsteps loudly stamping on the floor as they waddled around the area. She hated this. Wanted to get out of her and far away as soon as possible. But she was no fighter, couldn't go without a team. And even she admitted that no one would agree to go with her unless someone else brought it up. She only continued to stare up at the ceiling.

 _This sucks._

Alana laid still for a minute or so before closing her eyes, she tried ignoring the world problems, tried to ignore the noises outside. Instead, she filled her mind with her family, and how she would use to get anything she wanted if asked. She tried to think of a funny moment. There was one time when she was ten and she had wanted a actual pink pony for a joke to see how everyone would react. Everyone was in kahoots, trying to search for a real life pink pony online. Her father shouting orders for his understudies to work faster for his daughter. It honestly amused her. It took about two days before she was brought to a stable where they was a pony waiting for her. What had really made her laugh was the fact that they had painting it pink it hopes that it would please her. While thinking this, Alana smiled, but then soon frowned.

 _Honestly, I miss my parents._

At least thinking of that memory helped ease her a bit, and that she was soon drifting slowly into slumber...

Clack! Clack!

 _Oh, bloody hell!_

Alana opened her eyes in annoyance, though couldn't exactly see so clearly as to what it was.

Clack! Clack!

The clacking confused Alana. Nothing outside made a clack noise, so it could only be from inside.

Clack! Clack! Clack! She could have sworn she heard a whispered swear.

She tried to think, what else made a clack sound? Alana racked her mind until she managed to think of something. The vent. It was located on her right, not too far away, enough space to fit a human depending on your size and how low you could crouch. However, it was located high up the wall, and she needed a chair in order to get up to it.

Clack! Clack!

...

Clack!

 _Well, it's ruining my beauty sleep._ Getting up, Alana crept over the other beds to find a chair, which wasn't so easy in the darkness. The candle was blown out, so it was quite hard to see. But she remembered where she left the chair she was sitting on, and managed to find it. Picking it up, she brought it back to where the vent was and placed it under.

 _Won't be any use without a torch though._

Alana remembered one of the girls putting on next to their bed, so now she began searching next to each bed to find the torch. Took her awhile though, she found it near the other side of the room. The brown haired girl went back to chair while winding it up, having to wait a minute for it to charge and actually give light. The light should stay for about three minutes. Alana stepped onto the chair, and once the light was shining, shone it into the vent.

A face, staring back at her.

It surprised her so much that she had to cover her mouth to stop her from screaming, but she stumbled in fright and had to jump off from the chair.

 _Was that... One of them?!_

She trembled where she was for a second, before climbing back up on the chair and shining it back in their face.

"Ow ow... Right in the eyes." Alana soon found out that it wasn't one of them, thank god. But a actual person. And something a bit more shocking; a boy. She manage to make out his features. He had scruffy black hair and blue eyes, light freckles around his cheeks and nose. He looked thin, in a unhealthy way. Alana scoffed at him, scolding herself for being scared.

"Silly boy. What are you doing at a girl's private school?!" she yelled/whispered. The boy didn't answer for a moment.

"Girl's private school?"

"Yes! South Hampstead High School? One of the best schools in London? Ring a bell?"

"Nope! Don't hear any bells ringing." he gave her a grin, and she realized that he was missing a tooth, which made her slightly disgusted of this boy.

"Seriously, why are you here?"

"Camping, of course."

"Camping where?"

"Small room on... I don't know, somewhere? I thought this place was empty but whoo, I must of hit a jackpot. There are alive people." Alana rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and I wished you weren't one of them." she squint slightly at him. "What's your name?"

"Anda."

"Oh, haha, very funny. What's your _real_ name?" the boy let his hands go of the railings and instead laid them down in front of him.

"I'm telling you, it's Anda. It may be a name for a girl, but it's my name. So we'll keep it at that. Anyways, what's yours lady?" Alana gave a smirk.

"Alana Meyers, daughter of the Meyers family. You may know them. One of the richest families known for their business and-"

"Stuff your gob, princess. I don't know any of that junk." she scowled at him.

"I'd put your money where your mouth is if I was you."

"Same for you."

"You're just a lowly trashcan compared to me. Why are you here?" Anda shrugged.

"Maybe to find survivors."

"For what?"

"Don't know. Maybe to feel the loneliness in my heart." another grin from him, another scoff from Alana. Though, at that moment the torch had gone off and Alana had to turn it again for it to recharge. Around that time, there was silence until it had lit up again, to which Anda spoke.

"But, there could be one place to go."

"Oh really?" Alana raised her eyebrow. She didn't really know anywhere else but here, and didn't know if anywhere else would be safe. Heck, she didn't even know whether this Anda guy can escort her safety without getting her killed.

"Uh-huh! Good juicy places out there to start living in."

"Like where?"

"Well, I'd tell you, if you agree to come with me." Alana eyed him up suspiciously, to which he sighed.

"I can see it in your face, Princess. You're tired of this place. Like, you just wanna get out there and fight some sickos-"

"Sickos?"

"You know, the diseased. That's what I call them."

"Well, mind you, I don't want to get my hands grubby." She gave a small scoff. Once again, Anda sighed.

"Back to the point. You seem like you want to get out. You look as if no one else wants to get out, and therefore you're stuck in this place." Alana fell silent. How did he know this stuff... It seemed oddly suspicious, though it made the girl look back at the other girls sleeping. He was right, she did want to get out of this place. But at the same time...

"I'll come back tomorrow night. Let you think it through, alright?" Again, Alana was silent. Though, after giving it thought, she responded.

"Okay okay, whatever. I don't have anything else to do anyways." Anda gave a smile, a genuine one this time, before scooting back into the vent.

"Until tomorrow, princess." Was the last thing Alana heard before he vanished. It made her roll her eyes. _Boys._

When she couldn't see him anymore, the torch had gone out again, as if signalling the end of their conversation.


End file.
